HS et Bonus - Another ninja story : Team 6 et Team 11
by 5Dreamers
Summary: Chapitres HS et bonus complémentaires à "Another ninja story : Team 6 et Team 11". Il s'agit du récit du manga Naruto repris depuis le début avec deux équipes d'OC en plus que nous suivons. Comment l'histoire se serait-elle passée dans ce cas ? Venez découvrir les aventures de ces ninjas entre secrets, pouvoirs cachés et recherche de ses racines en lisant la fiction principale !
1. Chapitre 13,5 : Les soucis d'un sensei

****L'univers, l'histoire du manga Naruto et les personnages raccordés sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. La présente histoire et ses personnages créés sont toutefois à nous.**  
**

 **Note : Petit chapitre bonus relatant ce qu'il s'est passé entre les Chapitres 13 et 14 !**

 **Chapitre 13.5 : Les soucis d'un sensei**

« Mais pourquoi, Misuzu-chan ! »

Natsuki Yoshida, un verre de sake à la main et à moitié écroulé sur la table du bar, parlait à une femme ninja aux cheveux noirs bordés d'une mèche rouge.

« Pourquoi ne s'entendent-ils pas ? Ils formeraient une vraie équipe de choc, je l'ai vu le premier jour, il y a un mois ! »

Misuzu Yuhi prit calmement une gorgée de son alcool sans témoigner aucune compassion à son ancien camarade.

« Je savais que cette équipe serait tendue avec les Aoi là-dedans... »

Natsuki poursuivit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue.

« Pourquoi moi Misuzu-chan ? C'est ma première équipe, veulent-ils me dire qu'être sensei n'est pas fait pour moi ? »

« Non mais toi alors, tu es bête ou quoi ? » s'emporta presque la ninja énergique d'un ton moins détaché, « Ils ne prendraient jamais une telle décision pour une raison aussi stupide, interroge-toi plutôt pourquoi justement ils t'ont choisi toi et pas quelqu'un d'autre ! »

La joue contre le bar, Natsuki observa le liquide de son verre comme s'il l'examinait, méditant les paroles de Misuzu de sa conscience non embrumée par l'alcool. C'est vrai, il se rappelait vaguement que le troisième Hokage lui avait glissé quelques mots énigmatiques : _« Tu comprendras bien assez vite pourquoi je t'ai confié les jumeaux Aoi... »_

Qu'avait-il bien pu vouloir dire ? Pourquoi serait-il le plus apte à s'occuper d'eux ? Non il ne voyait toujours pas, et ses lamentations repartirent de plus belle.

« Misuzu chan, comment sont tes élèves à toi ? Tu as toujours eu plus de chance que moi, déjà que tu es la première de notre équipe à avoir eu le papier de formateur ! »

Comme si elle voulait enfoncer encore un peu plus le clou, elle se saisit négligemment de son verre et lui sourit d'un air narquois :

« Oh mes élèves... Si tu veux tout savoir, ils sont tout simplement a-do-rables ! » Elle avait exprès ponctué les syllabes en coulant un air malicieux à son vieil ami. « Ils mettent toujours du cœur à la tâche, chacun a un point fort particulier et ils fonctionnent plutôt bien ensemble en tant qu'équipe ! » Elle prit une gorgée de liqueur et reprit :

« Tiens par exemple, Tetsu a une force phénoménale pour un garçon de son âge sans compter qu'il détient déjà quelques rudiments du ninjutsu médical. Sayuri a pris l'initiative de s'entraîner depuis peu avec une nouvelle arme, ce qui la rend plus versatile au combat. Kazuho quant à lui, manie de mieux en mieux son épée et trouve toujours une stratégie lorsqu'il est confronté un problème en mission. »

« Ehh ? » souffla Natsuki le verre dans une main et le menton sur la table.

Misuzu eut un petit rire moqueur, mais bon enfant. Devant son air dépité, elle se reprit plus sérieusement.

« Allons mon vieux Natsu, » le consola-t-elle d'une main dans le dos, « mise à part leur mésentente, ils ont bien des qualités, non ? »

« Des qualités..? » répéta-t-il pensif en jouant avec son verre. Bien sûr, ils en étaient incontestablement dotés. Il avait déjà noté l'incroyable chakra d'Airi ainsi que sa force physique, et il savait qu'elle n'avait encore jamais dévoilé toute la puissance dont elle disposait. Rei au contraire, n'était pas du genre à foncer dans le tas, préférant esquiver avec une rapidité qui rivalisait avec sa souplesse et son agilité. Quant à Shion, c'était le plus faible physiquement de la bande, néanmoins il faisait preuve d'un courage et d'une loyauté sans limite, particularités essentielles pour un ninja. Il était le maillon indispensable à l'équipe, sans lui cela ferait déjà longtemps qu'elle se serait effondrée...

Oh oui, ils en avaient des qualités ses Genins. Cela n'en était que plus dommage qu'ils gâchent ce talent en se querellant sans cesse...

Devant l'inaction apparente de Natsuki, croyant qu'il s'était endormi, Misuzu soupira et s'apprêta à se lever -enfin libre- et le laisser roupiller. Elle avait eu le malheur de tomber sur son vieux camarade errant et complètement abattu une heure plus tôt. Devant cet état, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à le laisser ainsi et lui avait offert un verre. Depuis, il était là à se souler et se plaindre de son « pas de chance ».

Mais alors qu'elle s'était levée et avait posé de la monnaie sur le comptoir pour payer les boissons, une main l'agrippa soudain à l'avant-bras la surprenant.

« Misuzu-chan, je dois faire quelque chose pour les aider ! »

Natsuki avait relevé la tête et posait maintenant des yeux pleins de détermination sur sa vieille amie. Misuzu le considéra un instant avant de lui sourire. Malgré ses dires, il semblait s'être attaché à eux.

« Eh bien je t'encourage Natsuki ! » répondit-elle en se dégageant gentiment. « Sur ce, si tu veux bien m'excuser... »

Des yeux larmoyants lui firent soudain face, empêchant sa conscience de partir tranquillement.

« Mais je ne sais pas comment, je me sens si inutile! »

Et il laissa tomber son front contre le comptoir avec des semblants de sanglots. Misuzu soupira en posant sa main sur son front et secoua la tête d'exaspération. Où était passée sa détermination d'une seconde plus tôt ? Il pouvait être un tel fragile et emmerdeur quand il s'y mettait ! Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'académie et avaient finis dans la même équipe de Genins, elle avait l'impression d'être sa baby-sitter... Enfin malgré tout, il restait un ami précieux pour elle.

« Natsuki ! » reprit-elle d'un ton sévère, lui faisant relever ses yeux bordés de larmes.

« Rappelle-toi : si ton toi habituel ne peut rien faire, l'Autre le peut certainement. »

Pour une fois, Natsuki se contenta de la regarder sans dire un mot. Misuzu savait ce qui le tracassait. Il n'adoptait pas son autre personnalité par plaisir, seulement quand cela était nécessaire... Trop froide et dénudée de toute compassion, elle le répugnait. Misuzu se demandait d'ailleurs toujours comment il en était venu à développer cette deuxième identité, si différente de l'originale. Car il ne l'avait pas toujours eue, non. Ce fut peu après être devenu Chunin qu'il avait démontré cette nouvelle face de lui même, et bien qu'étant son amie, il n'avait jamais voulu lui en révéler la cause.

Après être resté inexpressif une minute, Natsuki soupira enfin :

« Je crois que tu as raison. Parfois, une situation extrême nécessite des mesures extrêmes... »

Misuzu sourit satisfaite. Il était redevenu maître de lui même. Aussi, lorsqu'elle lui fit à nouveau ses adieux, il ne la retint pas et la salua chaudement.

Natsuki finit sa bière d'un trait, comme s'il était soudainement sobre, tout en réfléchissant encore aux paroles de Misuzu. Oui elle avait raison. Il devait à nouveau faire appel à cet autre part de lui-même. Il l'avait déjà fait brièvement lors du premier entraînement afin de montrer à ses nouveaux élèves de quoi il pouvait être capable, car il avait très vite deviné qu'il fallait les impressionner pour qu'ils le respectent un tant soit peu, notamment cette tête dure d'Airi. Et aujourd'hui, il était temps de refaire parler son autorité.

Lorsqu'il se leva enfin, le serveur s'apprêta à saluer poliment son client, quand il s'arrêta net, paralysé par un regard glacial...

 **Note d'auteurs : Voilà donc comment a germé dans l'esprit de Natsuki un plan pour rabibocher ses Genins ! Quelle est donc cette autre facette de lui-même que semble dissimuler le Jonin aux cheveux blonds ? Peut-être aurons nous un jour des réponses dans l'histoire principale !**

 **Recherchez nous sur Deviantart pour voir des illustrations de la fiction !**


	2. HS - Les Chroniques d'un chat gris (1)

**L'univers, l'histoire du manga Naruto et les personnages raccordés sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. La présente histoire et ses personnages créés sont toutefois à nous.**

 **Ce HS Bonus est relié au chapitre 21 de l'histoire principale. (Samu appelle Rei "Lei" et Natsuki "Nyaki").**

 **Hors-série : Les Chroniques d'un chat gris (1)**

Roulé en boule sous l'ombre agréable d'un buisson, Samu profitait de cette rare fraîcheur en ce bel après-midi pour finir tranquillement sa sieste. Il attendait Lei et Nyaki qui leur avait donné rendez-vous sur cette colline pour « un entraînement spécial» il paraît... Le grand agité avait insisté pour qu'il soit présent, même s'il se demandait en quoi il serait plus utile que d'habitude, sa plus grande tâche consistant seulement à surveiller les arrières de son amie depuis son épaule...

Il avait beau s'en être contenté jusque-là, ce manque d'utilité commençait à l'irriter. Certes il était un radar sensoriel très efficace, mais il ne pouvait rien faire dans les moments critiques des combats, et c'était bien là que Lei aurait le plus besoin de lui...

Avant qu'elle n'entre à l'académie ninja c'était différent. Lei ne pouvait simplement rien faire sans lui. C'était lui qui la guidait à travers les forêts, qui lui avait appris à se déplacer d'arbres en arbres, qui l'aidait à effrayer Shion en apparaissant subitement... Ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble, et ce que Lei pouvait faire, il le pouvait aussi. Mais aujourd'hui, elle l'avait depuis longtemps surplantée en force et il devait avouer ressentir une pointe de frustration et de jalousie... Elle faisait des choses hors de portée du petit chat qu'il était, comment pouvait-il seulement l'aider en mission sans mettre sa vie en danger ?

Il chassa ses mauvaises pensées d'un revers de la queue s'il ne pouvait pas se révéler aussi utile qu'avant, au moins était-il toujours présent à ses côtés. C'était mieux que rien. Il lâcha un soupir mélancolique puis se retourna dans l'autre sens. Sa petite Lei avait bien changé. Il se rappela toutes les fois où ils avaient joué « à chat » ensemble, où il gagnait toujours en grimpant à des endroits impossibles. Mais maintenant, bien peu étaient les lieux qu'elle ne pouvait atteindre elle aussi…

Samu enfouit son museau sous sa queue avant de s'endormir profondément dans ses bons souvenirs.

Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il avait toujours été avec Lei, avant même qu'elle ne quitte le gros ventre de sa mère, Kaede-san. Il était né au village de Tori, et c'est à peine s'il pouvait tenir sur ses pattes qu'il fut entraîné par ses parents et ceux de Lei vers ce village, celui de Konoha. Il n'avait gardé que très peu de souvenirs des premières semaines de sa vie dans ce pays vert. Des cultures, des rivières, des arbres, des oiseaux... La seule chose qu'il se rappelait du voyage était l'ambiance morne qui régnait dans la vieille charrette cabossée. Aucune lueur n'habitait les yeux vides de Kaede-san, qui sanglotait en permanence en caressant son ventre rebondi. Son époux Rui-san lui, était aux petits soins, autant envers sa douce qu'envers eux, mais il était tout aussi abattu. Samu se demandait encore aujourd'hui comment Lei avait bien pu naître aussi joyeuse entourée de cette tristesse constante...

Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi ses propres parents avaient suivi ceux de Lei aussi loin de leur foyer. Car ce n'était pas comme s'ils partageaient un lien très fort, au contraire. Kaede qui avait pourtant le don de pouvoir leur parler les ignorait la plupart du temps, perdue dans sa mélancolie éternelle - il ne l'avait vue sourire qu'une seule fois - et Rui quant à lui ne les comprenait même pas. Lorsque Samu avait demandé la raison à ses géniteurs, ils lui avaient tout simplement répondu qu'ils voulaient voyager et que c'était là une bonne opportunité. Bien que Samu fût sceptique, c'était peut-être bien vrai. Le vieux couple de chats ne séjournait que rarement à Konoha, tout au plus une fois par année pour lui raconter leurs périples touristiques. Pendant leur absence, ils lui demandaient toujours de veiller sur la petite Lei, mais il n'avait jamais eu besoin qu'on le lui demande. Cette petite fille aux cheveux verts l'avait intrigué dès le premier regard. Si joviale et pleine de vie ainsi que sa capacité à pouvoir communiquer avec lui, qui n'y était pas non plus pour rien.

« Ah j'étais sûre que je te trouverai ici ! »

Samu remua les oreilles et leva la tête à cette voix familière. Lei s'était accroupie et avait écarté les branches en souriant. Samu bailla et se leva en s'étirant

Il était quand même curieux de savoir ce que Nyaki avait encore inventé... Il jeta un regard circulaire sur la colline mais il n'était pas encore arrivé. « _Étonnant..._ » se dit-il avec amusement. Lei quant à elle ne s'en offusquait pas, sautillant gaiement de joie et d'excitation.

« Je suis tellement contente, on va enfin avoir un entraînement personnel, rien qu'avec Sensei ! Enfin ne te méprends pas, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas les jumeaux Aoi bien sûr, ou que j'aime trop Sensei ! » ajouta-t-elle bien vite devant le ronronnement amusé de son ami.

« C'est qu'on va avoir un cours ciblé sur nos capacités, je suis sûre que Sensei va nous apprendre pleins de choses ! »

À ces mots, Samu se renfrogna, tourmenté à nouveau par ses sombres pensées.

 _« ... Je doute qu'il y ait quelque chose que je puisse réellement apprendre »_ , soupira-t-il.

La malice des beaux yeux oranges de sa maîtresse avait aussitôt été remplacée par de la peine, et Samu ressentit alors une pointe de remord. Il savait bien qu'elle n'y pouvait rien.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Samu-kun !» fit soudain Lei en serrant les poings d'enthousiasme, « tu m'aides toujours beaucoup à localiser les adversaires et les dangers ! Si tu n'étais pas là, je ne me sentirais jamais aussi calme! »

Samu remua les moustaches, signe d'un sourire pour un chat. Lei avait toujours les mots pour lui. Sans elle, lui non plus ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait...

« Oh, vous êtes déjà là ? Parfait ! »

Nyaki fit son entrée en apparaissant soudainement derrière Lei. Celle-ci cria de surprise et Samu eu un petit sursaut. Même avec son instinct aiguisé d'animal, il ne pouvait jamais prévoir ce genre d'apparition.

« Hahaha je vous ai fait peur ? Vous avez encore bien besoin d'entraînement vous deux haha ! »

Tandis que Lei l'enguirlandait copieusement, Samu se mit à lisser les poils sur son dos pour masquer son trouble. Bien sûr, il aurait aimé pouvoir apprendre les secrets de l'art du combat, mais était-ce seulement possible pour un simple chat tel que lui ?

« Oui Samu, toi aussi tu vas pouvoir apprendre des choses aujourd'hui ! »

Samu suspendit son geste et leva des yeux étonnés sur Nyaki qui lui avait répondu. Il croisa le regard tout aussi interloqué de Lei.

« Sensei vous comprenez Samu vous aussi ? » demanda Lei avec intérêt.

« Oh j'ai dit juste ? Simple intuition ! »

« _Aha... Une intuition..._ » Samu plissa les yeux, lassé. Nyaki semblait fier de lui et continuait à déblatérer.

« Je ne peux peut-être pas t'entendre me parler mais je te comprends très bien, tout comme Rei, Airi et Shion ! Je suis un sensei attentionné vous savez, je m'intéresse à chacun de vous et... »

Samu se fit la réflexion que cet humain était vraiment unique en son genre. Il était le seul à part Lei - et Airi bien qu'ils ne se parlent jamais - à le traiter comme la créature intelligente qu'il était. Tous y compris Shion le traitaient comme un chaton et si ce genre de traitement ne gênait pas ses congénères, lui si ! Il faut dire que les autres ne comprennent pas les âneries que leur déballent ces humains, c'est vrai...Ainsi, il appréciait Nyaki pour lui parler naturellement comme à un ami humain, alors même qu'il ne lui répondait pas. De toute façon, cela ne changeait pas tellement de d'habitude, vu qu'il parle tellement que c'était comme s'il parlait tout seul. Ce qu'il était en train de faire d'ailleurs.

« Bon arrêtons de tergiverser ! » fit-il soudain comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées du chat. « Je vais vous révéler la raison de cet entraînement spécial. »

Nyaki était vraiment doué pour déceler les expressions sur le visage des gens, mais comment faisait-il sur le museau d'un chat...? Cela restait un mystère pour Samu...

« Bien, Samu. » Nyaki s'accroupit à sa hauteur. «Voudrais-tu te rendre plus utile à l'équipe ? »

La question soudaine, si ciblée sur ce qui le tracassait, le surprit. Il cligna les yeux quelques instants. Que sous-entendait-il, est-ce que Nyaki avait l'intention de lui apprendre une technique… ? Curieux mais soupçonneux face aux pièges continuels du grand blond, Samu hocha la tête à la manière des humains pour marquer un oui.

« Alors je vais vous apprendre l'acrobatie féline ! » fit-il en se relevant et effectuant une petite pirouette.

Lei et Samu se regardèrent avant de pencher la tête sur le côté.

« L'acrobatie… ? »

 _«...féline ?»_

« Du cirque ? » s'exclama Lei.

Samu soupira. Evidemment, il aurait dû s'y attendre venant de Nyaki…

« Mais non mais non, c'est une vraie technique ninja ! » rétorqua Nyaki bon enfant, « Je suis très sérieux pour une fois ! »

 _« Mais je ne peux pas apprendre de technique ninja… »_ dit seulement Samu.

Lei approuva silencieusement son ami avant de traduire à son sensei.

« Mais tu n'as pas écouté ce que j'ai dit ? » répondit celui-ci. « Oui c'est possible car cette technique s'apprend et se fait à deux. »

« Oh ! », s'exclama Lei en se tapant les mains, « cela veut dire que je vais lancer la technique et Samu va pouvoir puiser dans mon chakra pour la faire ? »

 _« Ah ! »_ Samu remua la queue, pris par un sentiment étrange. Bien sûr il était heureux de pouvoir enfin être utile, mais d'un côté, ce n'était de nouveau pas grâce à sa propre force...

« Oui plus ou moins, mais Samu devra aussi puiser dans son propre chakra. » expliqua Nyaki.

 _«...Mon... chakra ? »_

« Samu a du chakra lui aussi ? » demanda Lei étonnée.

« Bien sûr, tous les êtres vivants en ont, surtout lui. » répondit le grand blond avec un grand sourire.

 _« Surtout moi ? »_ se répéta le jeune chat complètement captivé.

« Il est vrai qu'en général, les animaux n'ont pas suffisamment de chakra pour pouvoir effectuer une technique. Et même si on les entraîne, ils ne peuvent dépasser une certaine limite fixée par l'hérédité, tout comme nous. Mais ce n'est pas impossible, comme nous le prouve l'existance des animaux ninjas. »

Nyaki se tourna à nouveau vers Samu.

« Toi notamment, Samu-kun ! Tu en seras capable car tu sembles pouvoir posséder plus de chakra que la moyenne de tes confrères et tu sais pourquoi ? »

Il fit une pause et Samu ne put s'empêcher d'être fébrile en attendant la réponse.

« Parce que tu me comprends, moi, un être humain. Tout comme tu peux aussi comprendre les animaux des autres espèces n'est-ce pas ? Tu dois avoir la même faculté que Rei mais moins développée car tu ne peux pas nous parler, seulement nous comprendre. »

Samu remua les moustaches, intéressé. Bien sûr il se savait cette faculté que les autres n'avaient pas mais cela était donc dû au chakra qui coulait en lui ?

« Evidemment, aujourd'hui tu vas devoir compter beaucoup sur Rei », reprit le Jônin, « mais je suis convaincu que, par le futur, tu seras de plus en plus capable de t'occuper de ta part seul, voir même plus. »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Samu sentit un vent d'espoir l'envahir.

« C'est génial Samu ! » fit Lei et se tapant les mains.

« N'est ce pas ? » renchérit Nyaki très enthousiaste lui aussi.

Tout heureux qu'il était, Samu essaya pourtant de n'en rien laisser paraître, mû par cette sorte de fierté féline. Mais à l'intérieur il était tout excité. Ainsi, il pourrait réellement devenir un chat ninja, il avait même de bonnes prédispositions pour ! Il pourrait même peut-être devenir égal à égal avec Lei et se battre épaule contre épaule

« Bon alors, et si nous commencions l'entraînement spécial ? » demanda Nyaki les bras croisés sur sa poitrine de son air malicieux.

« Oui sensei ! » répondirent de concert la jeune Genin et son ami.

 **Note d'auteurs : Bonne chance à toi Samu, ne perd pas courage ;) !**


End file.
